In One Week
by Shinigami Hunter
Summary: Themes 3 and 4, Date and Game. Because he just can't figure out how to play this game with Kanda in his life anymore. AU, Yullen.
1. Day 1: We can joke around

So, hey, I have SATs coming up on Kanda's birthday. :| I'm an idiot for forgetting, but.. I'm short on time. Schoolwork's kinda doubling up, so I'm doing the same with these fics.

Instead of 6 one-shots (dear god I've only finished this one), I'm doubling up the themes and posting three chapters of two themes each. I say chapter, but they can also be seen as one-shots because each one has a new situation and presents new insights to the relationship. I'm also trying out a new writing style or.. something. So if it doesn't make sense, tell me and I'll edit those parts. There's a lot of stuff in parentheses, so you'll want to reread the sentence after reading that stuff. :| It makes a bit more sense, really.

**Theme(s):** Misunderstanding: to interpret something the wrong way; Prank: a game, a joke, usually done for entertainment.

**Summary:** Themes 1 and 2, Misunderstanding and Prank. A little celebration before summer arrives. A drunken night. And truth or dare. "No more parties. No more drinks. God_damn_, how the hell did I let you talk me into this." AU, Yullen.

**Warnings:** Oh, I have no idea. They're drinking, even Allen, though he's not really drunk (BUT YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT-- damn I gave it away), they're playing Truth or Dare, even Allen, _hell_ is in there about 11 times and everyone's cursing-- but not Allen, unless you count _bloody hell_, then, yes, he curses, but he's drunk so it's perfectly fine--

I'll just stop and say that sex is implied. :| And they're also in college now. It is also unbeta'd so there might be some mistakes and errors and such. MS Word doesn't do jackshit.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned DGM I would've made sure the half-Akuma arm wasn't already copyrighted and I would've revealed Kanda's past earlier. :| And I would've ended hiatus but guess what I don't own DGM and we're still on hiatus baaawwww.

SO UH. ENJOY? Review plox if you want :D :D :D

OTL so short. It's just a little over 4.5k words baw.

**

* * *

**

**Day One:** _We can joke around..._

_-+-  
_

The bottle is colored, Allen notes with a hum. Brown, to be exact. Sort of an amber-ish color, or something similar. It looks nice though, with the way the fluorescent lights glint off the glass. Hypnotizing. It's empty, too, which should be a good thing.

Spinning a bottle with liquid inside it didn't work too well last time. It sort of fizzed and would've exploded all over everyone if Kanda hadn't been sane enough to chuck it out the window in frustration because it wouldn't spin (it landed in the dumpster and shattered, upon which Daisya cried about wasting a good drink).

But this empty bottle pretty much means bad news. Why? Because it's not just any empty bottle.

It's an empty beer bottle.

And there's plenty more empty ones if Kanda breaks this one.

"Jesus Christ, when will it stop spinning?"

"It stopped already."

"Not th' bottle, Al," Daisya falls onto his back, covering his face with an arm. "I meant the room. S'like a fuckin' carousel. How d'you even get around?"

"Huh." Allen blinks, swaying slightly as he looks around the slowly rotating walls of the dorm's mini living room. "It wasn't like this when we came in."

"Oh yeah?" The Turkish senior sits up clumsily, almost falling over again. "Whoa. Yer floor's screwed up, too. Whose turn's it?"

"Um." Allen squints. Damn. Why did all the girls have to sit on the same side? It's a little hard telling them apart right now. "Linali? Yeah. Linali. Uh. Truth 'r dare?"

The Chinese girl giggles with the other three around her before replying, less tipsy than most of the boys.

"Truth."

"Ah." Being the gentleman he is, Allen won't ask anything too personal, even after a few shots of disgusting beer. "Have you ever.. ah, kissed anyone?"

Maybe if he weren't as drunk, he'd remember that this topic had already been addressed during the drinking game earlier - which explains why all of them are giggly and drunk.

"Once, under mistletoe." Linali smiles, reaching forward and spinning the bottle with a sharp flick. Instead of watching it go around and around this time, Allen takes a look at all the people sitting in the makeshift circle around the amber bottle.

There's Yuu Kanda, his dorm mate (rather unfortunate, though they've somehow managed to survive each other for a few years), Marie, Daisya, Chaoji (dorm mate's adopted siblings), Lavi (dorm mate's self-proclaimed best mate), Linali (best mate's mate), Rou Fa, Fou, Sachiko (Linali's girl mates), and another face or two that Allen can't place at the moment.

"Where's Toma?" He suddenly asks, glancing around the room again.

"With Michael."

Allen's brow pinches into a frown.

"What's Michael doing?"

Lavi shrugs, trying to lean on Linali's shoulder, only to be playfully shoved off. He grins. "Probably pukin' in yer toilet."

"Ah."

"Kanda!"

Why is Linali yelling Kanda's name?

"Hey, finally!"

"First time since we started half an hour ago."

"What'd you do, Yuu? Curse it?"

Oh. Kanda's turn.

"Che." The Japanese senior leans back against the couch. He didn't drink as much as the rest them, 'I Never' regardless, but he's still pretty tipsy. Tipsy enough to mutter "Dare me."

"That's th' spirit, Yuu!" Lavi grins, narrowly missing Kanda's head as he claps a hand on his back.

Linali has a silly little smile on her lips. She looks pretty as always, Allen muses.

"Dare you t' sleep with Allen t'night."

The room freezes, all sound and movement stops, and Kanda's frown is more confused than shocked. It takes a few seconds before everyone's (well, the men's) brains catch up, and then they're all trying not to either choke or die laughing.

"Wh-what?"

"Did I stutter?"

"No, but you slurred." Lavi points out, only a tad bit weirded out by the dare.

"Li." Kanda coughs, twitching. "You realize that the kid is about as legal as a dog."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Allen doesn't see how a dog is relevant to this, but he guesses it's the alcohol messing with his mind.

Kanda frowns again. "Dunno. Felt right t' say it."

"Oh." The platinum blonde sophomore blinks. "Well, for your information, I am cert'nly legal!"

"Really. I couldn't tell, since you're th' same brat you were five years ago."

"Guys!" Linali's dainty hands, though they also pack quite the punch, push the two of them apart – which is kind of difficult, since they're sitting right next to each other. Just a coincidence. "I meant in the same bed. I didn't say 'Kanda, screw Allen.'"

"Linali, please!" Allen shudders, recoiling from both her and Kanda. "That's entirely disturbing!"

"Is not." Linali rolls her eyes, flourishing an arm at the Japanese man reclining against the foot of the couch, rubbing at his temples. "What, you don't think he's hot enough to sleep with?"

"Well, yes, he is, but he's also my _dorm mate_."

Kanda looks up. "I'm what?"

"You're deaf. And my dorm mate. Wonderful combination, isn't it?"

"I'm not deaf!" Kanda shakes his head with a frustrated groan, then points at Linali. "Li! I dare you t' undare me t' sleep with th' brat."

"Sleep_ in the same bed_ as Allen," Linali corrects him matter-of-factly. "Please keep your minds out of the gutter. And, Kanda, you didn't spin the bottle. You can't dare anyone to do anything."

Kanda angrily grabs the bottle and turns it to point at Linali.

"_Now_ I dare you t' undare me t' sleep with the brat."

"_In the same bed_ as Allen. I didn't even get to choose!"

Allen suddenly throws his arms up with an exasperated sigh.

"Bloody _hell_, Kanda, do you _want_ to sleep with me?"

There's a pause, contemplation, before Kanda replies.

"What? _No_! Why th' fuck would I _want_ to sleep with a kid like you?"

"It _sounds_ like you do."

Twitching, the Japanese senior takes the bottle and flings it out the window again, where it falls into a dumpster and promptly shatters next to its cousin. There's no bemoaning of the wasted drink because there's no drink to be wasted.

"Fuck this game," he snarls, standing up with a hand on the couch for balance. "Don't any of you have better things t' do?"

"Oh, come on, Yuu." Lavi slumps over onto the ground, snickering at the ordeal and grinning at his best friend in the whole wide world. "It's almost summer break! You need to let loose at least once in a while."

"Your birthday's coming up, too." Chaoji adds with a small hiccup. Marie gives him a soft pat on the back.

"Ah. We'll need to do something to celebrate that as well." Allen suggests. He'd get up, too, if there was enough room to do it without the risk of tripping over or bumping into someone, like Kanda. "How old are you turning?"

"Twenty three. Wait, no! No celebration!" Kanda exclaims for the nth time that night, not including the countless times he said it while being persuaded to hold this shebang in his and Allen's dorm. "No more parties. No more drinks. God_damn_, how the hell did I let you talk me into this."

Fou smirks, leaning forward with a wiggle of her eyebrows. "Wan' a reminder?"

"No, _no_. Hell no. Shit," The Japanese man hisses, nearly tripping over Lavi's feet on his way to the nearest bedroom. "I'm going t' bed. Brat, clean up this crap you 'n your buddies made a mess of."

"But they're your friends too! And _they_," Allen gestures in Marie's, Daisya's, and Chaoji's direction. "are _your_ siblings, adopted or not."

"I don't care. I'm leaving."

"No can do, Kanda." Linali giggles, reaching out to grab the sleeve of his sweater and pulling him back. "You'll lock the door if you go to bed first, and you're supposed to sleep with Allen t'night."

"_In the same bed_ as me!"

"Shush. You want him to screw you just as much as we do." The Chinese girl insists. Fou and Sachiko are choking in laughter and Rou Fa, though flushing red and embarrassed, nods in agreement.

"No I don't!"

"There's too much sexual tension between the two of you. Even _I_ can see that." Marie nods sagely, as though he hasn't had a little more than half a bottle of liver poison. "And I'm blind."

"What the blast happened to keeping our minds out of the gutter?"

"Y'know what? _Fine_." Kanda jerks his arm away and hooks it under Allen's left one, pulling him up to a standing position none to gently. "_We're_ going to bed. _You guys_ clean up and go home or sleep over or _whatever_. I don't give a damn anymore."

"Ow—Kanda, that's my bad arm! Slow _down_, jerk!"

"Be gently with him, Yuu!"

"Stop calling me that!"

The door slams shut just as Daisya notices that their spinner has gone missing.

"Hey.. we got another bottle, yeah?"

"Plenty, D!"

-+-

The walls aren't exactly what you'd call soundproof, so the game sand conversations are a little less than clear, but all Allen can hear is his heart pounding in his chest as nimble fingers skitter down the front of his dress shirt, flicking apart the buttons with practiced ease – though it could just be the alcohol messing with his perception.

His shirt falls open and he shivers in the cool night air seeping through the tiny crack under the window. It doesn't shut all the way and the air conditioning has been faulty lately. One of them will have to be repaired, someday.

"You're not seriously thinking about sleeping with me, are you?" Allen inquires in a breathy whisper, resting both hands on his dorm mate's shoulders.

He'll admit, Kanda's attractive. The room is dark, no lights, but the moon casts a faint eerie glow over the Japanese's head like a halo, and his normally tanned skin is pale in the moonlight. Glowy, almost.

Kanda stares at him, at Allen's face, for a moment, this time obviously thinking about something – or someone – and then his gaze drifts lower.

"You think too much of yourself, Walker."

Now, to clear things up—

They hate each other.

Kanda's brusque rash, despite being a college senior (or maybe that's the reason why), with the most antisocial attitude the Black Order University has ever seen. If there's anything Principal Leverrier is glade of, it's that the Japanese doesn't pick fights. Only self defense will provoke him to beat up bullies and no-good-doers.

Oh. That, and if anyone talks trash about those people that call him a friend. Like, say; Lavi, Linali, Allen, Chaoji, Marie, and Daisya. Toma, Michael, Rou Fa, Sachiko, and Fou by default because they're friends of his 'friends'.

Yes, even _Allen_ gets defense from the big bad Kanda, though the senior claims that he's the only one who can talk trash about the brat. The death threats are only a tough front, but don't tell anyone that.

Allen, on the other hand—one could say he's an angel in disguise. Sweet tempered, patient, largely a pacifist, class president for all of high school. First year of college was hectic, but he's at the same presidential rank again sophomore year.

He helps people, tutors piano, member of orchestra, close to perfect scores, averagely athletic (compared to Kanda's daily kendo sessions, at least; Allen only does acrobatics as a hobby), volunteers more than he should (somehow, he can get 20 hours worth of service in a normal school day)—

Your typical goody two shoes.

..Except for one teensy little thing. Well, three things.

He has a habit of cheating at poker (okay, four, since gambling isn't a good thing either).

He's admittedly bisexual (which is totally acceptable by the majority of his peers and colleagues), though leaning more towards men than women (also totally okay).

And…

Allen is rather obsessed and attracted to his dorm mate, Yuu Kanda (which is kind of not okay, but only outside their little circle of weirdos).

Strange, considering how _well_ they got along when Allen was trying to make friends with Linali and Lavi during freshman year of high school. The guy thought they were being bothered by some old man. Wonderful start to a relationship, isn't it?

And it only gets _better_.

What with Allen's new reputation as perfect student, and Kanda just barely passing his classes, people started wondering with of the two was a better choice.

The bad boy Yuu Kanda who's absolutely hot and gorgeous, (And also kind of like every girl's wet dream – Linali, Rou Fa, Fou, and Sachiko aside. Well, maybe Sachiko) or the wonderful Allen Walker with his sweet looks and gentlemanly manners?

Of course, neither of them paid much attention to their admirers. Allen had too much work to go to any proms and Kanda was kinda sorta prohibited for causing a mass fight a few weeks before each and every dance. It wasn't like they wanted to go or had anyone special to go with anyway (though Allen had Rou Fa and either could've just asked Linali before Lavi did).

Kanda, being the 18-year-old rebel he was, stumbled half drunk into the alley behind Allen's little apartment the night of what should've been his senior prom. The younger teen had promptly rolled his eyes and taken the Japanese in to sleep it off. There wasn't much sleeping done, though, and while Kanda was too wasted to remember—

Allen can confidently say (if he ever chose to) that Kanda is a "bloody good kisser", drunk though he was.

Thus began the platinum blonde teen's obsession (though he still hated the man's guts, he also found Kanda's negative attitude rather amusing).

"Kanda," Allen mutters against the older man's moving lips, backing away just as a warm tongue flicks against his mouth. He brings a hand u to thread through the loose strands of midnight tresses, thankful that Kanda won't remember this. Just like he doesn't remember all those other times. "Not against the door, please? They'll hear us.."

Silenced by another kiss, a soft 'che', he'll never know that Kanda lies when he says he doesn't remember, because he does. He remembers every touch, every taste, every gasp, every sigh—

But, hey, Allen doesn't need to know that he keeps doing it because he likes kissing him.

Kanda has never come out about his sexuality, but he's the kind of guy you don't expect to follow rules (funny, because he hasn't broken many since moving into the same dorm as Allen), so no one will be too shocked when they find out.

He's what you'd call 'beansproutsexual' otherwise popularly known as 'Allensexual'.

Yeah. Kanda's just as obsessed with Allen as Allen is with Kanda.

Soft and supple – no matter how many times they kiss, Kanda is still taken by the feeling of Allen's lips against his own. He's usually too far gone to notice anything more than the feeling of that, but this time—

This time, he made sure not to drink too much.

"Bed." Allen whispers again, squirming to get out of the sandwich between the door and Kanda's hard body.

Wooden flooring isn't a good idea in this occasion as they nearly slip on Allen's discarded shirt on their way to the mattress, Kanda's own sweater and t-shirt coming off somewhere along the way.

And just as Allen falls back onto the bed, flushed and breathing lightly, the door opens.

"Heeeyyy, Yuu! You guys naked ye—yikes!" Lavi ducks as a water bottle crashes into the wall behind him. Luckily it doesn't break, saving both of them some cleaning to do in the morning. "Guess not?"

"That's it – get the hell out of here!" Kanda snarls, shoving the redhead back and shutting the bedroom door behind, effectively muffling Allen's questioning call.

"Whoa, chillax, Yuu." Lavi scrambles to stand, clutching the water bottle that was used as a projectile. "Everyone's already gone. It's almost three AM!" He chuckles at the confused frown on Kanda's face. Time sure does fly when you're.. having fun. "Just thought I'd drop by and tell ya that Linali 'n I are leavin' now. S'clean as a whistle out there!"

"Fuckin' wonderful. Now _go_."

"Hey, didja drink from this, Yuu?"

"..Yeah. Why?"

"Sweet." Lavi grins and unscrews the cap for a gulp of water. "Indirect kiss, baby."

"_Get the hell out_."

Ducking a swing of another bottle, the redhead scuttles to the door, laughing like he's just pulled the greatest prank in the whole universe.

"Lavi, stop tormenting him." Linali chuckles from the doorway, holding a handbag in one hand and a paper bag in the other.

"Alrigh', alrigh'. We're takin' the bottles for recyclin', too, so you can thank us!" The senior grins, digging into his pocket for something. He pulls out a small thing wrapped in plastic and slips it into Kanda's back pocket with a suggestive grin and a light grope.

"What the _hell_--?!"

Cackling gleefully, Lavi slips away from yet another lashing and high-fives the Chinese girl at the door.

"Hey," she smiles, waving a hand at Kanda. "Indirect grope."

"Are you 22 or 12?"

"I'm 21, actually."

There's a few reasons why Kanda puts up with these people.

He met Lavi way long ago, sometime between elementary and middle school, in the library. Just sitting on a couch, curled up with _Mists of Avalon_ like it's the best damn thing in the world. But Kanda wouldn't know how good it is because he still hasn't opened the one he stole from the library (though he did pay for it). It's just sitting on a bookshelf in his room, untouched.

Lavi always reminds him to read it someday, just like he keeps reminding him that he has to stop slacking off on school work. Linali does, too, though a bit more affectionately, being a girl and all. Kind of nice how they're both worried about his future when he himself doesn't give a crap.

Sometime during his freshman year in high school, Kanda just stopped trying. He attended classes and all, _tried_ to do homework, but his teachers knew he was answering them wrong on purpose. No one stopped him, so he kept doing it.

_How_ he managed to get into the same college and Lavi and Linali is unknown. Some say he threatened Principal Leverrier (..as if). Others think he bribed him (even bigger as if). The girls all think Kanda's secretly a genius and took secret tests or something to get in to the Black Order University.

But, hey, no one knows for sure.

These people, this circle of weird 'friends' he has, don't treat him differently. These people don't care. They worry, sure, but they'll drop if after a while.

Except Allen.

_He_ cares.

"Maa, Yuu, we'll get goin' now. Tommora's Saturday 'n all. Places to go, things to do!"

"Uh huh."

"Night, Kanda." Linali smiles again, waving as they leave. "Be gentle with Allen. Use protection!"

Kanda scoffs, kicking the door shut after them and lightly touching the wrapped condom through his back pocket as he trudges back to the living room.

"We're only sleepin' in the same bed."

…Or so he claims.

-+-

Morning comes, bright and early, and with it a dull ache, though not unpleasant. Kanda's hand, draped over Allen's pale, slim waist, searches for the water bottle he's sure he left nearby. He had collapsed onto the couch last night without putting it away and Allen had come out to check up on him.

And whaddya know. They did end up sleeping together.

Sex feels good, obviously, or else no one would do it.

Kanda's pretty sure Allen enjoyed last night.

Something falls onto the ground, the sound echoing loudly through his hangover, and he groans. Any decent person would be looking for painkillers or something, but drugs and medicine aren't Kanda's cup of tea, so he opts for plain water. Works just as well, or so he's found.

Kanda props himself up on one elbow, after one last inhale of Allen's scent of musky chamomile and roses, and leans over to see where the bottle rolled off to. Right next to the damp washcloth, previously used to clean up a small spill of beer, then to wipe off the post-coital mess.

And, _coincidentally_, there had been a blanket Allen had draped over the back of the pull-out couch in case anyone decided to crash after the celebration. Right now, it's being used to keep both of them warm from the faulty air conditioning.

Sighing, Kanda sits up more, trying not to wake the mess of white hair leaning against his shoulder. The bottle's kinda too far away and he doesn't feel like getting up, but he can't stay ling down either.

"Gah." The sun burns his eyes because no one bothered to pull down the blinds. Despite the warmth it provides, Kanda would rather not have it glaring at him so early in the morning. If it's even morning. "What time is it.."

The clock isn't where it should be. Lavi probably oved it so Kanda wouldn't try to get some kendo in before lunch rolls around. If it's even near lunchtime. From his position on the couch, kinda sorta cradling his dorm mate half on his chest, and most of his hair tangled between Allen's pale fingers, he can't even see exactly where the sun is. But it if can shine in his face (indirectly, perhaps), then it must still be early.

It doesn't look like he'll be getting out of bed (well, off the couch) any time soon until the (_Allen_, he reminds himself) wakes up.

It's funny how far they've come. A little over six years ago, they were 'the bully' and 'the bullied', slowly transcending into 'the arsehole' and 'the annoying old geezer'. Then came the first drunk night (together, that is – Kanda had ended up on other girls' doorsteps before, Lavi being the one exception) and soon, both had become 'the obsession'.

It's funny how the perfect Allen Walker can be reduced to a mess of whimpers and moans under the mouth and hands of Yuu Kanda, his supposed rival and enemy.

Funny, how Kanda would tell himself that it means nothing, only a place to crash when he was wasted, even though he ended up dropping by Allen's apartment for a make-out session after just a few drinks one too many times. He always made sure to drink something before kissing. If he tasted like alcohol, Allen would just think he was drunk, which was a good thing.

Funny, how they're not cuddling on a couch after having what Kanda may consider the best satisfying sex ever. He won't deny it. Doesn't know if Allen was a virgin or not, since things were sort of distorted from that beer, but it doesn't change his feelings. It was good, and that's all he has to say.

Funny, how Kanda isn't even _trying_ to leave before Allen wakes, like he usually does with those other girls. Allen knows, of course, that Kanda tends to sleep with whoever owned the house he stumbled onto and would get into fights if it was a guy. How? Because, sometimes, he'd get carried away and forget who he's kissing – they all sound the same after a while – and start trying to take the kid's clothes off.

It was at these times that Allen would get embarrassed and say Kanda's name in that breathy tone and really adorable accent of his, and Kanda would stop ripping the buttons off Allen's shirt, kiss him a few more times, and then… Sleep.

And of course, Allen would be flushed and stammering the next morning (but luckily Kanda took this into consideration and only dropped by on Fridays or Saturdays so the kid wouldn't have to deal with anyone) as Kanda, more often than not, was throwing up into the toilet. Except on days when he didn't drink as much, in which case Kanda would most likely remain sleeping on Allen's couch.

After a few weeks of this, going on two months, Allen suddenly started carrying around pills to stop the headache and puking. Said they were from his uncle, leftovers from when the man passed away. The guy's never around so Kanda can't confirm it, and even though he doesn't like drugs and pills, Allen always managed to get him to swallow it via mouth-to-mouth – and Kanda wasn't one to refuse that.

And it's funny that, after just barely getting the bottle and draining whatever's left, Kanda only tugs the blanket up higher and pulls Allen closer.

No, he won't get up and get ready for the day (it's not like he has much to do, anyway). He won't leave Allen to wake up alone and wonder what exactly transpired the night before.

No more pretending.

No more misunderstandings.

No more jokes.

It's time to be a man, come clean, and tell Allen the truth.

Time to tell him what he really feels about the unnaturally blonde college sophomore.

So Kanda lets his eyes drift shut, running his hand through his dorm mate's medium length platinum blonde hair – _dyed_, definitely, because he's seen Allen's natural hair color just a few hours ago – and hoping Lavi doesn't think it's a good idea to burst in all of a sudden.

Allen smiles against Kanda's neck. He's been awake since the beginning, only pretending to be sleeping. It was hard, but somehow he managed not to stiffen when Kanda was moving around. Afraid the other man would leave.

But he knows now. Knows that he's not just another fling in Kanda's life.

Knows that he means something to the Japanese man, finally, after all these years of avoiding and skirting around the subject.

Knows that what he feels for Kanda is mutual.

So he whispers, "Kanda," just to feel him tense up. The senior's vocal chords are moving, barely, attempting to speak. And he whispers again, "I already know," an answer to an unasked question, just to feel him relax and unwind.

He knows why Kanda is still here instead of somewhere else. Knows why Kanda isn't trying to untangle his hair from Allen's pale fingers.

He knows why.

He understands.

And for that, Kanda would gladly trade a day's worth of kendo training for one morning of silence with his lover.

-+-

_..and straighten things out._

_-+-  
_


	2. Day 2: We can go on a date

So. Uh. I meant to post this last Wednesday, but you know how school is. And SATs. Yes. SATs. It was actually quite easy, EXCEPT FOR THE ESSAY. 25 minutes, srsly? TWENTY FIVE MINUTES? Couldn't you at least hack off one of those friggen 10 sections of Math+English and give us maybe another 20 minutes? Really?

25 minutes..

Plus the fact that I hate essays. Uh.

Admittedly, I was thinking about Yullen during the whole test and almost didn't finish all the questions before the time limit. :D :D :D

And I've also learned that GoogleDocs is not Word Friendly. Srsly. What the hell's up with the spacing? Next time, I'll just put the doc on :| Lesson learned. Do not trust GoogleDocs.

(Not to mention the fact that I ended up being logged out yesterday and it wouldn't log me in again even after I logged in, thus, I couldn't save any changes, so I had to copy-paste everything over to Word and that screwed up the formatting.)

**Theme(s):** Date: an intimate outing between two people, also pertaining to the current day and month, as well as a prearranged meeting; Game: a series of actions done for entertainment.

**Summary:** Themes 3 and 4, Date and Game. Because he just can't figure out how to play this game with Kanda in his life anymore. AU, Yullen.

**Warnings:** More allusions to sex from the previous chapter. Cursing. Kanda. Plus Allen. And Linali and Lavi and-- You know what I mean.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned DGM, this piece of crap known as a disclaimer wouldn't be here.

So. Day twwooo of _In One Week_ is now out (albeit very late :D :D)! I wrote this in sort of a hurry, so somethings are kind of.. weird.. if I'm ever not lazy, I'll get around to fixing things.

**

* * *

**

**Day 2:** _We can go on a date…_

-+-

Tick tock. Tick tock.

He checks his watch again, scowls, then stuffs both hands into his jeans pockets.

Lavi's late.

_Really_ late.

It's not like the rabbit to call him out and leave him hanging. Then again, they _are_ meeting right after class. But that's Lavi's fault if he can't make it. Should've chosen a better time to meet.

It's been an hour and no sign of the redhead anywhere.

Allen, however, looks a bit lost as he arrives, staring at the building – specifically the window of Linali's and Lavi's class.

"Kanda!" The golden eyed 19-year-old smiles and jobs over. "What are you doing here? You don't have afternoon classes, do you?"

His eyes aren't really gold, per se. More of a tawny brown that matches his _natural_ hair color. But when the sun hits them just right, they may as well be the color of that precious metal.

"Neither do you."

Mondays are hell, so Kanda only has evening courses. Speaking of which, if Lavi doesn't show up soon, Kanda's going to leave. Even if he doesn't like his professors and doesn't try that hard, he's never been late to any classes yet.

He's not about to start now.

"Are you.. waiting for someone, then?"

The kid looks hopefully, yet at the same time fearing the reply.

What's a guy to say? Especially to someone he was cuddling with not two days ago.

"No. Just staring and hoping this trash heap will go up in flames."

"Ah." Still hopeful, still childish. He can't hide it very well. "Did.. did Linali tell you to come here as well?"

"Li? No. Junior decided it'd be a fucking great idea to call me out before class starts."

And by Junior, he means Lavi. Bookman Jr. Soon-to-be successor of that old man they call Bookman. The old guy's a historian, or so they say. Travels the world, stopping here and there to collect histories and those things a historian does. Lavi'll be a good one, with his super perfect memory. Doesn't even take history classes anymore – just takes the textbooks and reads them once or twice, returns them, and he's done.

"Oh. Well, then." Allen's smile drops a notch and he turns back to the building, looking for all the world like the love of his life had turned him down.

How ironic.

"The hell are you so depressed about."

"Nothing, Kanda." Still smiling, that reply is false.. but it's somehow truthful as well.

"Then stop looking like you've been rejected." Kanda hates playing the guilt trip game. Normally he'd ignore them, but he's already sworn to himself to clean up the issues between him and Allen. "Drop the act. I hate fakes."

Exactly the reason why he stopped trying. Kanda isn't one to strive for the best. It's just not in his nature. If he likes something, he'll pursue to perfection, but otherwise it's just nonsense to him. Hates lying, so he's brutally honest. If there's someone he hates, they'll know it. If he feels like being nice, he'll be nice – but that's about as rare as a blue moon.

And if he doesn't feel sorry for you, he's not going to say _"I'm sorry"_.

Absolutely hates lies.

Allen's hands are clasped and fidgeting, one gloved, the other not. It's bandaged under the cloth, his left hand. Says he was in a fire a few years ago and it's still healing. Kanda's seen it – the arm, at least. Scarred and tender, but soft to the touch. He doesn't see why the hand has to be wrapped up, though. The glove's already there.

"Kanda.." Allen begins to say, licking his lips briefly before continuing. He's nervous and he knows that it's showing. Acting isn't his forte, but he's managed to fool the rest of this school into thinking he's a gentleman, so he supposes he's been doing a good job so far. Acting subservient and meek around Kanda, however.. it's almost next to impossible. "..Do you like me?"

Not really sure why he's asking, but Kanda's so hard to read sometimes. Lavi and Linali, he knows what they think. Everyone else pretty much showers him with attention and affection, or hatred and anger. Kanda usually does the latter, but Friday night – Saturday morning – Allen doesn't know what to make of it.

The sex was good, he knows that much. Very good.

Allen's aware that Kanda must've bedded with quite a few women to perfect that kind of technique, and to be honest, he'd been looking forward to it. Always wondered what sex with Kanda would be like, even a few weeks after that first kiss. He didn't grow up innocent, after all. Cross Marian is anything but the ideal parent, but at least he provided a house and money, despite all the debts he kept piling up.

Allen doesn't want to be one of those one-night stands, though. He's kind of greedy, wants Kanda for himself, so he didn't let Kanda go any further than trying to undress him four years ago. Besides, he was underage, and if anyone found out Kanda would've gotten dragged off for statutory rape.

Even though, Allen's afraid – was afraid that it would hurt the first time, afraid of being rejected, and he still is.

Despite that, he can't forget that night, Saturday morning. Every breath, every touch, every kiss, every gasp and moan – all the sounds and images are ingrained, and if he closes his eyes long enough, he can imagine Kanda's hands lightly tracing the contours of his body, Kanda's breath ghosting over the skin of his chest, Kanda's warm mouth working at his neck—

Subconsciously, he tugs his shirt collar higher up. It's been two days and the marks are probably not there anymore, but he can't help it.

"What kind of question is that?" Kanda scoffs, hands digging deeper into his pockets.

"Just answer. Please."

The Japanese's gaze is intense, analyzing, studying – something one would never expect from someone like him. Even during that night, he didn't stare this much.

"Why do you care if I like you or not?"

Kanda's voice is a bit faint. They're not facing each other anymore, Allen realizes. A glance at the windows and he sees Linali and Lavi, Professor Teidoll, as well as senior vice president Howard Link and junior treasurer Rhode Kamelot, watching them through the window. Didn't they have things to do?

"Of.. of course I care." The platinum blonde says softly, but loud enough for Kanda to hear. "You've been avoiding me since Saturday and.." He inhales, shivering in the cool air. Summer doesn't always mean it's hot. "..I just want to clear things up between us."

"I haven't been avoiding you." Kanda replies bluntly because it's the truth. He's only been doing his usual routine, which, admittedly, did involve quite a bit of alone time.

"Did you or did you _not_ say we were dating?" His voice is firm this time. No more acting. He wants an answer.

Kanda's hands are still in his pockets, clenching and unclenching slowly. It's almost like a trick question. He doesn't like lying, but if he says 'yes' the kid won't stop talking. He just knows it.

"..Yeah. I said we were dating."

"In _secret_?"

"What?"

"Are you.. _embarrassed_, Kanda? Are you ashamed of dating another man? Is that why you don't want out relationship to go public?"

"..Idiot." Kanda sighs. They've known each other for so long and Allen still doesn't understand. "Since when have I ever cared what other people think? You should know that by now."

"But, Kanda—"

"'But' jackshit." Grumbling, Kanda turns and starts walking towards their dorm, kicking at a stone along the way. There's a moment of silence before gravel crunches under Allen's shoes, following.

"Kanda.."

The Japanese remains silent, never taking his eyes from his path and destination. He's stubborn, you can say, but even though he's a hopeless case in classes, he can do it if he puts his mind to it. He'll do it if he wants to. All he needs is motivation. Nagging doesn't work and lecturing only shoves him further into his puddle of rebellion.

Longer legs mean longer strides, which means that Kanda reaches the dorm before Allen does, and the 19-year-old has to jog half the way to keep up. The front door isn't locked – the kid must've forgotten again. He doesn't mention anything, though, and just heads to his room to his bag before class starts.

The lock clicks shut, loud among his rummaging under the bed. Should be down there, where he always puts it over the weekend. Senioritis, perhaps?

"Kanda."

"What."

Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. Steady breaths. No need to be anxious – but, hell, he just locked himself and Kanda in the same room. At any other time he'd consider this a death wish, but seeing as they're supposed to be _dating_, Kanda wouldn't do anything harsh.. right?

"Your bag is in _my_ room."

Figures. No wonder all Kanda can find under his bed are crumpled test papers and Lavi's dust bunnies. Dust Lavis. Almost time to clean 'em out.

His spine pops as he straightens up and Allen flinches a bit at the sound. He's never liked it when Kanda cracks his knuckles or suddenly decides it's time to pop every joint he can – including his toes, somehow. Kanda finds it relaxing. Allen is just disturbed.

"Move." The senior demands, pausing in front of the younger man. Allen's fidgeting again, tugging at the glove on his left hand and looking at it distractedly. Always covers up modestly, that guy, no matter the weather. A heavy jacket or a light shawl, a thin windbreaker or an inexpensive faux-fur lined coat – there's never been a time Kanda can remember seeing any other piece of skin in public aside from his face and right hand, and sometimes his neck and stomach when the kid moves in a certain direction.

Always wears that nice white button up shirt and black slacks, putting up a professional image for the world to see.

So fake.

Disgusting.

"We need to talk, Kanda."

"Che. Is that why you stole my bag?"

Allen smiles, coy and playful. It's the second time Kanda's seen an actual real smile from the 19-year-old, - the first one being the satisfied tilting of lips from he fell asleep Friday night, Saturday morning.

He hates Allen's smiles, hates Allen himself, especially when he's lying. It's not like Kanda knows every little detail about Allen's life, but he can tell if he's lying – he doesn't believe a single word about anyone's life, really. Lectures, life stories, all those oral things.. always changing, never concrete. He can't tell if someone's telling the truth through words.

Kanda never trusts words.

"I want to clear this up before things get complicated."

He isn't really listening, Allen notices. Never really pays much attention. Always staring, looking at Allen's face, his hands, his feet, watching every movement he makes. All in one quick sweeping lance, of course, but to Allen, he feels like he's being dissected and picked apart and stared at.

"I like you, Kanda." He wants to say 'Yuu' but that might end up being counterproductive. Not what he's going for.

Inhale. Exhale.

Stay calm.

"I like you. I really do."

Kanda's not impressed, not surprised, not shocked – like he's known this all along. And why shouldn't he? Allen's attraction - he wouldn't call it fangirling, because he doesn't squeal or blush everytime the man walks by, because, Jesus Christ, if that happened every single time, Kanda would've moved to a different dorm within two days - to the dark-eyed man hasn't exactly been secret and he hasn't really tried to hide it. He likes to think that his affection for Kanda is one of the only real things in his life.

"I know it was kind of implied.. _vaguely_, Saturday," the sophomore continues, taking another deep threat. His throat doesn't want to cooperate and his heart is beating too loudly, too hard, in the silence of the room. "But.. I just want to make sure."

Already knowing Kanda isn't much of a talker doesn't mean he can't hope for a word or two. It's not hard, really. Just a yes or no.

"Do you like me, Kanda?"

-+-

"I wonder what they're doin'…"

Linali looks up from her desk, pausing in her writing.

"Do you think they've had enough time?"

"Eh. It's been about.." The redhead checks his watch briefly. "..Ten minutes since they left. Probably talked for about five or six.. maybe it's enough."

"It's almost time to go." The Chinese stands, dusting off her skirt. She puts the papers back into the manila folder and straightens it out, dropping the pencil inside afterward. "Did you tell Kanda?"

"No-oo.. Did you tell Allen?"

"..Oops."

Laughing lightly, Lavi takes his cell phone from his pocket and dials Kanda's number from memory just as Tiedoll walks back into the classroom.

Ring once.

Ring twice.

Aaaannndd—

_"What, rabbit?"_

Bingo~!

-+-

The answer should've come easily. No hesitation, no pausing, no 'give me a moment' things. Kanda prides himself on not being one who thinks too much, but just enough to justify his actions.

"..I—"

But just as he's about to answer, in that extra half a second he took to formulate a reply, his cell phone started ringing. It's not exactly loud, but the whole Three Days Grace _'I hate everything about you'_ ringtone just kinda kill the moment right now.

Worst thing is, Kanda knows who's calling.

Lavi.

Allen's eyes narrow, biting the inside of his cheek to stop himself from taking the phone away so he can get his answer. But Kanda's phone is Kanda's phone and he has no right to confiscate it. He has to curse who decided to call at such a lovely time, though, regardless of who it is.

"_What_, rabbit?"

_"Yuu!"_

Loud as always, though it might be because Kanda and Allen are standing close to each other than the latter can hear what Lavi is saying.

_"Yuu, we need ta beat it. Tiedoll's here and getting' worried, so stop smoochin' and drag Allen back here with ya!"_

Kanda's eyebrow twitches at the customary use of his first name and runs a hand through his hair in exasperation. Now isn't the time for this kind of thing.

_"It's a date, Yuu."_

Allen's expression changes from that of interest to one of disapproval. _Date_? With _Lavi_? And Kanda doesn't even look disgusted! In fact, he looks shocked, if anything.

"..A date."

_"Well, double date, to be exact. Bring Allen! Tiedoll said so."_

The hand in Kanda's hair slips down to cover his eyes, as though nursing a headache. His eyes are shaded, so Allen can't even try to read his expression. After a long moment, what seems like an hour even though it's only been about three seconds, Kanda sighs.

"..When and where."

_"Uh, now, Yuu. Meet us at the bell tower. Y'know, the one where Miranda's at? That one. We'll fill Allen in when we get there."_

"Why can you tell me right now?" The golden-eyed sophomore demands, arms crossed. He's tugging on his glove again, though not to make sure it's on. He's more worried about what it's hiding.

_"Al? Sorry, man, phone lines are always risking being wiretapped. Can't tell ya."_

"Formal or informal?" Kanda pads over to his closet, opening it and riffling through the various clothes that look like they've never been worn before – and they probably haven't. Some even still have price tags. Other just don't look like the type of clothes that someone like _Kanda_ would ever wear.

_"Informal. We've got some cat and mouse to play, so it should be comfortable wear. But nothing slutty, Yuu."_

"Like I have anything slutty." Kanda scoffs. "We'll be there in ten."

"A _date_, Kanda?" Allen's terse tone makes the Japanese pause in his search for clothing after having hung up the phone. Allen needs new clothes, too, he realizes. And his hair kinda stands out.. ten minutes might not be enough.

"Exams for students of the Black Order."

"Everyone takes them?"

"No." Where the hell did that set go. He's pretty sure it was somewhere between 'sports' and 'club', last he looked. "There's an organization behind the University. Once you're chosen, you get in, no matter what."

Ah. There we go. Pale periwinkle blue dress shirt and a pair of slacks that look like they were taken straight from Allen's closet. At least they weren't the same size as Allen's. Kanda wonders if the guy will ever be able to procreate properly if he keeps wearing pants that tight - though he's not complaining. Gives him something to look forward to when he gets back to the dorms.

"Is _that_ how you got in?"

"Easier than keeping grades up for the application."

"You had _grades_ to keep up?" Allen makes a small gasp of incredulity, gloved hand touching his lips in a gesture of mock disbelief.

"What did you take me for, an idiot?" Kanda snorts and throws a glance over, tossing his phone onto the bed. "Forget my bag. Find the 'casual' set in your closet and put it on. We're going out."

"Set? Out? Out where?"

"Are you deaf? Just _go_."

Unable to come up with a rebuttal, Allen swallows thickly past a dry throat as the Japanese's shirt is flung haphazardly onto the mattress, revealing a well-toned figure one would expect of someone who did kendo every single day like it was a ritual. His chest is bandaged and Allen hasn't asked why yet.. maybe Kanda will tell him someday if he asks.

With a shuddering breath, he turns and fumbles with the lock until it finally opens, slips out the door and into his own adjacent room. He has to will himself to calm down, to tell his chest to stop constricting the heart it's holding. Maybe he'll finally think about getting pants a few sizes bigger next time he decides to go shopping. Kind of embarrassing how just looking at Kanda('s bare body) stirs up this emotion inside him and just.. _excites_ him. Puberty and Mother Nature were rather late in getting his hormones to kick into gear.

The 'casual' set, as Kanda calls it' consists of a crème colored, long sleeved pullover, though it's thin enough that the heat won't bother him, as well as a pair of slacks much like Kanda's, though these actually fit without being too tight like his own. There's even a pair of black boots in his shoe size - complete with an oversized zipper and decorative belt buckles.

And the price tag on all of these nearly makes him pass out. How could they afford these clothes for every single person?!

Gingerly, as though the cloth were made of flexiglass and might shatter at any moment, Allen tugs on the pricey pullover, discarding his own faded pants for the new brand name slacks and (leather? maybe leather. yeah, definitely leather) boots.

The door opens as he's zipping up the last of the footwear, but before he can turn around, someone's tugging at his hair, carding through it with nimble fingers and gathering in one hand.

"..Kanda?"

"No one should recognize you."

"Ah.." A soft sigh. Should've known he didn't want to be seen in public with anyone. More fidgeting.

The glove is pulled off and thrown onto the bed next to his pants. He'll be less recognizable without it. The uncovered skin is discolored, but it's nothing a bit a rewrapping won't hide.

"Does it hurt?"

Kanda's question catches him by surprise. Is he worried? The Japanese doesn't look like the type to care about someone - that's what Allen keeps telling himself, but Kanda _has_ shown some kindness.. though rare and minimal... When _was_ the last time Kanda was ever nice to anyone?

_That time when he bothered to dawdle outside Allen's classroom, under the excuse that he'd been kept behind and was just let out, when the college sophomore forgot his umbrella and it was pouring outside._

Okay.. so he may not have been lying there and really was kept after class...

_That time when he didn't lock the door, after realizing Allen had forgotten to grab the keys to the dorm - again -, so he wouldn't have to call Lavi up with the spare key because Kanda probably wouldn't have answered the door._

...or maybe he just forgot to lock it that time. No one's perfect, after all.

_..That time when--_

"Your hand. Does it hurt."

Ah. Must've stayed silent for too long.

"Sometimes," the younger of the two replies lightly, flexing the reddened hand of his left arm. "When I think about certain.. things."

It's not the burn that hurts - he's gotten past that stage. Even though his skin won't ever heal or look the same as it used to, it doesn't hurt at all. Tender, maybe. Sensitive, sure--

_Kanda proved that Friday night, Saturday morning with lips and tongue on his palm and wrist, licking and nipping at the pulse under the skin for no reason that Allen could see--_

It's his hand that hurts. The back. That _mark_. It hurts when Allen thinks about a certain person, stings when he looks at him, itches when he talks (or argues) with him.

Because he just can't figure out how to play this game with Kanda in his life anymore.

-+-

The black Ford Transit pulls into the parking lot, swerving and weaving into one and half parking spaces with a screech. The tinted window of the driver's side lowers and a thoroughly irritated Japanese college senior is scowling at the pair sitting at the foot of the stairs of the bell tower.

"Rabbit, Li, move it!"

"No need to tell us twice, Yuu!"

Linali, sporting a tank top, blazer, emerald green shorts, signature stockings and heels, heads over to the passenger side with a laptop under one arm and a briefcase in the other. Unfortunately, she's met with Allen and the double barrel of a gun in her face.

"Sorry, Linali." He smiles apologetically as he crawls out of the window and into a sitting position. "You'll have to make do with the back. It's easier for me to aim from here."

The Chinese Junior is confused - of course she is! Here's Allen - Allen Walker - perfect student, every girl's dream boyfriend, sweet and gentle Allen Walker, wearing something other than a tucked in dress shirt and--

Leather boots. With belt buckles.

And don't forget that bloody gun.

"Save the stares for after the 'date', Li." Kanda finally says after Linali's three seconds of ogling. "You too, rabbit. Stop fucking looking at me like that."

"But, Yuu, you're all dressed up!" Lavi grins, wrapping his arms around the headrest and Kanda's neck. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Fucking let go!"

The redhead has had an apparel change as well. Unlike the bright colors that he normally parades around in, he's wearing all black; t-shirt, blazer, slacks, and boots. Even his eye patch is black and shiny, like leather or vinyl or... whatever else is shiny. Man of the night, he is. Linali's set has a bit more color and variance, but still overall dark.

"So this is what you do on your 'dates', Lavi?"

"Eh, well, usually we get to actually go out for real, pretend date 'n all. Keeping track of Akuma, really. Marking them for extermination." Lavi scratches the back of his head, red hair flopping in his face without the headband to hold it up. "Something seems wrong today, though. Rou Fa's pretty worried."

"They're moving," Linali chips in, opening her laptop and hooking it up to some wires in the back of the van. The screen lights up, a few browsers, folder files, and reports come on screen. "The Akuma, I mean. According to Miranda.. they were gathering in a church not too far from here. Our job was to see what they were doing, but now.."

"Mobilization."

The Chinese looks up from the screen, at Allen's back as he faces the front of the car. In the side view mirror, his hair is shading his eyes, but they're still somewhat visible. Saddened and melancholic, clenching the handle of the gun until his hand trembles.

"They're getting ready to fight."

The breeze picks up as Kanda rolls up his window, midnight hair fluttering in its low ponytail. Allen's, pulled back into a tiny little tail, ruffles slightly, and the gun is hefted against his left shoulder, left index finger resting lightly on the trigger. It's a large weapon, dangerous, volatile even, but it's bloody useful. Large caliber - though it does have an equally large recoil - great for blasting cars and buildings. Almost like a bazooka. Or a cannon.

"We're moving out." Kanda announces softly, or as soft as someone like him can be. "Don't fall out, kid."

Balancing will be tricky, but that's something Allen doesn't need to think about to have. He did work with acrobatics, not to mention some part-time with circus entertainment. He'll be fine.

"Worried?"

With a scoff and a faint smirk, Kanda shifts the gear into reverse, backs up a few feet, then goes back into drive and swerves out of the lot. Allen waves at Miranda, a University graduate, and Rou Fa through the building window as the van rounds a bend.

The evening air is chilly in contrast to the afternoon's stifling heat. It's only nearing 6PM, but the streets in this part of town are empty.

Deserted.

Just add a tumbleweed and you'll have a modern-day western setting. Spooky, really, considering how populated the University is just a few blocks down. It's as though no one likes living nearby.

Kind of avoiding it like the plague...

-+-

"Toma?"

"Allen." The bandaged senior nods in acknowledgment and holds out a pistol and another gun, longer and attached with a blade The teen is a bit surprised that he recognizes them - dressing up was supposed to do the opposite, wasn't it? "For you and Kanda. You'll need them."

The Japanese refuses to touch the sword handed to him. "What the hell did you do to Mugen."

"We attached a firing mechanism, Kanda. You can't do close range all the time."

Unconvinced, Kanda takes a dangerous step towards the other senior, teeth bared like a mad dog. "What the hell did you _do_?!"

"Kanda, it's not that bad." Allen smiles in attempt to placate his infuriated Japanese boyfriend, one hand placed gently on his shoulder, only to be shrugged off. "Really. It looks cool--"

"I don't give a shit how it _looks_. Change it back. Now."

Toma sighs. "I'm afraid we're a tad short on time."

"Kanda, just leave it. We need to go, don't we?"

Eyebrow ticking in anger, Kanda grips the handle of his new_ gunblade_ - or whatever the hell they call it - and wonders if he will ever master the art of using the Force to kill someone by staring at them. Well, Lavi hasn't died yet or even come close to being injured, so it's probably a lost cause. Damn.

The 'date' is simple. Survey the area around the church, find out what the target is up to. Not much to do except stake out for a few hours.

So this is why Kanda is out late so often. No wonder Allen sometimes can't reach the Japanese man for hours at a time, even though

Kanda explicitly tells him not call him during class hours.

"So, to the church?"

"Pick up Lavi and Linali first. Apparently they've been given orders to stay in the tower. They can't get to the church on their own."

Kanda immediately grabs the keys that are held out, even though Allen _does_ have a driver's license. It's not like he hasn't been behind the wheel before.

Because, really, when you live with Cross Marian, you always drive. _He_ was always drunk, always had a woman hanging to his arm that wouldn't made driving pretty difficult, considering how easily the man was distracted by women.

Allen can't remember a single time when his guardian was sane - Christ, he was probably even wasted when he took the boy in and promptly admitted him into training for the Black Order organization after Mana died - when he was _10_.

If this is what a 'date' is like, Allen's been through more than he'd ever like. Though his job used to be just disposal - you know, piling Akuma bodies after Cross finished them off and setting up a pretty bonfire to kill the virus in their bodies. Of course, his job of being the janitor didn't last very long, especially after the flame thrower backfired and both of them ended in the emergency room for a long while - Allen for his entire left arm and Cross for the right side of his face. From then on, they usually just switched off killing and burning.

Thankfully the man paid off a good majority of his bills and loans before kicking the bucket on one of their 'dates'. Lung cancer and cirrhosis of liver kinda distracted him for a little bit and someone sniped his head off.

Allen wasn't even in high school yet when he had to drag his guardian's body off the street and call for a team to transport him back after eradicating the rest of the Akuma - he regrets not being able to find the one to got Cross, though he still isn't sure whether he would've thanked the guy or blasted him to pieces if they ever met.

A year of two before Mana died, the NOAHs had approached him. _Why don't you join us now? Join us, 'OOO'. Join us. Come back, 'OOO'._

Said he'd think about and, as a reminder, they branded their mark on the back of his hand. Black cross, etched and scarred, digging painfully whenever he moves the hand too much. He's found that it also gives off a faint smell, kind of like.. burnt flesh. Looks hideous, too, so he always has it bandaged and covered up. And then he really _did_ burn his arm, which only added to the whole alien effect he on people when they saw it.

But Mana wasn't afraid. Mana loved him all the same. So when Mana did die, just after finishing that wonderful gun that's strapped down to the side of the intercepted white delivery truck, Allen left. He ran. He ran, he walked, he fled.

_I'm not 'OOO', anymore,_ he would tell himself, sometimes. _I'm not 'OOO'. I'm 'Allen'… Just call me 'Allen'._

_'Allen' Walker._

"Toma. Didn't you mention some type of interception..?"

"Ah, yes." Moving aside, the senior gestures to the interior of the delivery truck where the weapon is strapped and possibly bolted down as well. "A delivery was headed towards the church. We managed to get them as the driver was making a pit stop."

"And.. this is what they were delivering?" His query is soft, almost amazed. Speechless. Kanda frowns, curious as to what has rendered his lover silent, but too prideful to look. Toma's nod brings a smile to Allen's lips and he takes a few steps forward, almost wanting to climb into the truck for a closer look.

It's beautiful, in his sun-gold eyes. So intricate and intimidating, it looks just like the day it was made – maybe not that good, considering all the years that have passed, and who knows where it's been. He's surprised it's even here at all.

He's always regretted leaving it behind when he fled from England with Cross.

Black, so black, lacquered and polished – though now it's a bit stained from improper handling and Allen can see the fingerprints and chips. Anger bubbles up inside his chest at the thought of Mana's beloved creation being mishandled, yet also a sense of longing that it's finally in Allen's hands again.

It's been so long. So long.

"The Earl had it all along?"

"No. It's only just recently been found. I just contacted headquarters a few minutes ago for a specialist team to come pick it up—"

"I'll take it."

"..What?"

"Beansprout, are you crazy?"

"Allen, toting this around makes you a moving target!"

Allen only smiles at them.

"I know."

But there's no time to argue, not when the wall is crumbling down and their location has now been found out. Skin Boric's reception isn't too welcoming, especially with that giant stun gun.

_NOAH._

Kanda and Toma are distracting Skin, though the former is taking quite a few hits. Kanda's stubborn and steadfast, sure, but there's only so much voltage a human can take. The other senior scuttles to a safer location to radio backup.

Carefully, Allen unbuckles the straps holding the weapon down – it's lighter than he remembers it being so long ago – and takes it back to the Ford Transit they were supposed to leave in. By now, the Japanese has just barely escaped the fatal blow, but his hands are shaking.

Not from fear, though. Never from fear.

It's been a long time since he's used this, but his body remembers. Doesn't even have to think about, how to load, how to cock it in one smooth movement, aim properly, bracing himself against the floor of the van—

"Kanda, get down!"

Distracted, Skin's fist slams into Kanda's abdomen, sending a current through his entire body, and he crumples, fingers twitching, and an insanely high caliber bullet crashes into the larger man's arm with a roar of pain and rage."

"Allen.. You.. you..!"

He turns a deaf ear and pulls the trigger again, into his chest this time. Despite that flashy armor the NOAH is wearing, the most it can do is prevent the shot from reaching his skin. Bent and mangled, the chest piece clatters to the ground and Skin keels over to the side.

"You.. traitor.. never.. never forgive you..!"

Kanda's safety is first. The keys are still in his pockets and his skin is damp through the shirt, though it's not blood, and his muscles are twitching and going through spasms. He's still stunned, but he's making an effort to regain control.

"I'll drive."

Allen's brow furrows. The man can barely move and he wants to _drive_?"

You can't even stand up, Kanda."

An obstinate glare is his reply.

"_I'm driving_."

"No, you're not." Allen counters, propping the stiff swordsman up in the passenger seat. "I can drive, Kanda."

But words don't get through to the Japanese's head, anyway.

"Move it, sprout." Kanda demands, shoving the platinum blonde aside in an effort to show that he isn't completely immobile. "You can't use that gun _and_ drive at the same time. _I'm_ driving."

After a moment of frowning at Kanda's back as he stumbles over to the driver's side – he's still shaking from the electrical shock – Allen finally relents. Arguing with Kanda in this state, when he's trying to be a man (or something like that), is useless.

"Fine." He sighs, shutting the door and leaning back in the passenger seat, resting the gun between his legs and against his chest. He's a bit surprised when Kanda pulls out from the indoor parking lot as easily as ever.

Despite being a reckless driver, Kanda's a _good_ reckless driver – if such a thing exists. He's the kind who knows exactly when to hit 50 on a residential road and how to make a sharp turn without flipping the car over at 50 – _on a residential road_. The police don't bother chasing him because there's a plate on the back of all the cars the Black Order uses – their drivers are specially trained, and none are allowed to drive like Kanda does unless they're guaranteed not to crash.

With Kanda's driving madness and Lavi's memory of routes and shortcuts—those two could make the best getaway-ers ever. Add in Linali's arse-kicking charm and Allen's occasionally trigger-happy hands (he swears there's something about it that resembles playing the piano) and they'd be the bank robbers that would never get caught.

"We're late, aren't we?"

"Because of you and that fucking gun. If we'd left before your friend showed up, we'd be _on time_."

Allen ignores the statement about being affiliated with the NOAH Skin Boric – he _was_ supposed to have joined them, after all, so many years ago. How they managed to find him after he changed his name, he doesn't know—but they found him.

He's made up his mind.

Tonight will be the night he'll tell them that he doesn't want to have anything to do with them anymore. No intention of joining the NOAHs and going against his lover.

"We'll be late for the 'date'."

"They can wait a few more minutes."

Swerves, turns, a shortcut here, a shortcut there, stop lights – yellow, red, green, go – some more turns, and then they're on a stretch of empty road. Silence wraps around them like Saran wrap, suffocating but protecting, encasing them in a little bubble that's kind of floating separately from this strange world they live in.

Allen glances at the side of the gun's barrel, lightly tracing the etched characters with a bandage wrapped finger. He was the one who made those, all those years ago. _Mana and 'OOO' Walker_. His own name is scratched and worn out, as is Mana's, but at least some of it is still readable. All those happy times they had are embodied in this destructive piece of metal, the pride and joy of their hard work.

Kanda's gunblade thing is strapped to his side, unable to fit into its sheath anymore because of the attached gun. He's still a little angry that they even _thought_ about screwing Mugen up like that – though he does have to admit, it looks a bit cool. As long as it doesn't make the blade any weaker, he'll put up with it.

"..Oi."

Allen's head lolls over, resting against his shoulder as he casts and a sidelong glance at his boyfriend. The older man is glancing at him from time to time, trying to keep his eyes both on the road and on his silvery-blonde haired lover at the same time.

"What is it, Kanda?"

A relationship is about understanding, and they've come to a few. Allen won't call Kanda 'Yuu' until Kanda decides to stop using insults to address his dorm mate. Despite the fact that they _are_ seeing each other, which would usually require the use of given names, Kanda refuses to do it. _Everyone_ calls him 'Allen'. Why the hell should he follow the norm?

(By the way, he also hates that Lavi calls Allen 'beansprout' sometimes, too, because that's _Kanda's_ nickname for the kid.)

"Tomorrow," His tongue flicks out briefly, wetting his lips before he continues speaking. "Tomorrow.. or whenever this shit is done and over with. Let's just say it's tomorrow, though with the way things're going I doubt it, but—"

"You're going off topic, Kanda."

"I was _getting there._" Resisting the urge to bash his head against the steering wheel – or to stomp on the brakes so the sophomore's face will fly forward and say hello to the windshield at a speed of 55 mph – Kanda swallows the twisting feeling in his throat. Casual. Be casual. "Tomorrow."

Yeah. Easier said than done.

"..Kanda—"

"Go out with me."

"…Huh?"

"Shit." Screeching loudly, Kanda brings the van into a 90 degree turn, slipping into an alley as a police car goes by, alarms firing left and right. Just because they can't arrest doesn't mean they won't go on for hours and hours about driving like that. "Tomorrow – or whenever the fuck we get done. _Go out with me._"

"Uh." Bewildered, Allen leans over, tugging at his seatbelt that he doesn't remember putting on, and places a hand on Kanda's forehead. "..Did he get you that badly?"

Gritting his teeth, the senior brushes the hand away, putting both hands back onto the wheel to navigate through the winding path. With the cops looking for them, it might prove to be a bit more difficult to find the bell tower without being spotted.

"I'm fine." Honestly. Did the kid have to be so.. so… _something_? "Seriously. When we're done with this, go out with me."

"You mean like.. on a _date_?"

Kanda's eye twitches at the teen's idiocy. "_Yes_, a date. Go on a _date_ with me, okay? Can your brain handle that much?"

"…A date."

"Not this kind." The Japanese mutters, glancing up towards the sky to find the telltale building that was the bell tower in the distance. Target, lock on. Changing lanes. "A _real_ date. No games, no guns, no NOAHs.. and no interruptions."

A date, huh? Sounds nice. A romantic night, just the two of them. A bit of red wine – or maybe just water, considering how athletic Kanda is and Allen doesn't really like alcohol, anyway – a hand cook meal, maybe.

"Well.. _Allen_?"

..Sounds _really_ nice.

The sophomore smiles, leaning over to press his lips against his boyfriend's cheek as the bell tower - and, consequently, Lavi and Linali - comes into sight.

And here he thought the man was a cold, unfeeling bastard who absolutely hated his guts and just regarded Friday night, Saturday morning, as another fling to add to his accomplishments.

"I'd like that.. _Yuu_."

Guess it was just another misunderstanding.

-+-

_..and play a little game._

-+-

* * *

So. One more installment and my Yullen Week contributions will be over, and then I'll get _The Final Stage: Scenario 14_ and _Experimental, Irreplaceable_ back into gear. _The Final Stage_ will be updated first, because I have most of it typed out. Just have to finish it, edit, and post.

On another note! Livejournal's _Big Bang_ community for D. Gray- Man is, uh, starting up again? Having a contest thing? Not really. The link is below.

http://community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/dgm_bigbang/profile

Why am I putting this here? FOR ADVERTISING. And. Also. Writings _must_ be beta'd, and I has no beta, so unless I can get in contact with Nin (NIN TALK TO ME WHERE ARE YO-- oh I need to stop being a ninja don't I), I'll be needing a beta for a 20k min. word fic.

Please and thank you. |3


End file.
